Death Rock
by CraziMoose
Summary: A dead body is found in a lake, can the team solve the case.


**AN**: Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI

Death Rock

I was walking around the lake with my new girlfriend Jamie, the sun was blazing down on us as we watched the ducks swim along the current of the water. Sometimes, a duck would bend its head down below the surface to collect its lunch. I spot an American White Pelican on a small island in the middle, and overhead I can see a Vulture and a Hawk battle its territory over its prey.

I look over at Jamie and can't help but think; '_I hope this is worth it'_ it's not that I dislike the open, fresh air. I don't even mind using up the first real day off I've had in weeks doing this. But there are things I'd rather be doing today like relaxing or something. Jamie hasn't really said anything today either, what are we supposed to be doing here if we aren't talking or enjoying ourselves. I don't seem to think Jamie is enjoying it because she's usually a really bright, happy person, that's why we get on so well, but today she seems… odd. Not just because she's quiet either. She has this look about her, like she's nervous about something. I tried talking to her about it; she denies it, gives a quick smile and brushes it off. I asked her if she's bored and wants to go somewhere else and she says no, she likes the peace.

I noticed her looking up at the Vulture; I looked up there and notice more of them gathering. The Hawk was nowhere in sight now, I guess the Vulture won; but why were there loads of them? I stopped, watching them circling the sky like a tornado, more and more were gathering; it's seemed like there were hundreds of them. In my line of business, I can't help but think the worst, to think what this means, it means fresh meat, it means death.

Looking over at the ground underneath them I hoped to see something to put my mind at rest or something to confirm my suspicions, but it was too far away and too obstructed to see anything.

"Jay, I don't know what that is over there, probably just a Fox or a Badger or something, but I want to go over there and check it out, just in case."

Silence, she just kept staring over the lake at the spot. She was making me feel quite nervous now. It was as if she didn't even know I was there, she hadn't acknowledged me at all.

"Jay?" I asked her

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it and answer me "Yes?" she asked suddenly, I was about to repeat myself when she immediately remembered my question. "Oh Greg, don't go, I don't want you to leave me and I don't want to go over there. I couldn't bear to see a dead animal," she pleaded.

I didn't want to scare her, I couldn't just say 'but it might not be an animal, it could be a dead human' that would freak her out, but if it was a person… I know how difficult it is to process a dead body when it's been half eaten. I don't know why I thought it was human to be honest. There was no reason to think that, except for in my job, nothing is too farfetched.

"Look, come with me, I'll make sure you don't see whatever it is," I promised

Jamie turned to me and looked straight into my eyes, she looked scared. Did she know what I was thinking?

"Ok," she murmured

Hallelujah, finally. I can go put my mind at rest. We set to, on our way to the site of interest. The Vultures have now gathered in their hundreds, taking turns to swoop down at the carcass below. After a 10 minutes walk around the lake, we finally made it.

"Stay here" I ordered her. She just nodded, keeping quiet.

Slowly walking over the site, I could smell the distinct and unfortunately familiar scent of rotting flesh. I don't care what Grissom says, it never becomes bearable. I clap my hands loudly to frighten the Vultures and it works, sort of. They stop swooping down and continue to circle above the canopy of trees. Looking down at the lake side, there was exactly what I dreaded, but also expected. A young girl lay half in the water, her head laying on a log and torso part submerged facing upwards. There were clear marks from the vultures but they hadn't done as much damage as I had originally thought. There was only one thing to do; call the police and notify the team. Looks like I'm going to be back at work again now. Don't get me wrong, I'm horrified by what I've just seen, but it doesn't surprise me anymore. Jay on the other hand is a different matter.

After calling the police, I turned away from the dead girl, Headed back towards my girlfriend, while contemplating what exactly I'm going to say to her. Finally I decide to stick with the truth.

"What is it?" She asked

"There's a body in the water" I try to say it with a calm voice, make sure she doesn't freak like most girls do. She gasps in shock, almost shedding a tear, she doesn't even know who it is, yet she's acting like this, some girls are just so over emotional. I give her a hug and tell her it'll all be ok whilst over her shoulder, I dial Grissom's number.

"Grissom" says a stern, familiar voice.

"Hey it's me; I'm out at 'Lake Las Vegas'," I informed him "There's a DB."

"Ok Greg, tell us whereabouts and I'll send some people"


End file.
